


Discharged for Deviancy

by orionsuccs



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and a screamer, imagine how loud he is when he gets fucked, kierans a cryer, scared to friend to gay all in an hour, this is just grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionsuccs/pseuds/orionsuccs
Summary: this was written rly quick bc i was thinkin about them. so sry for more bland style of writing and any errorsbc ofthisand here's thevideo





	Discharged for Deviancy

Bill had been on watch for only about twenty minutes. It had turned dark and the stars were out. He could hear the family back in camp laughing and singing. Louder than that, and growing were soft footfalls over the leaves on the ground. They hesitated every once in awhile before continuing towards him. The noise stopped a respectable distance away. He half-turned back in acknowledgement.

“They… they wanted me to… to come tell ya supper was ready.” 

Kieran was wringing his hands together, looking at the ground around Bill’s boots. Bill turned all the way around just as Kieran took a step back to retreat.

“Hold on, O’Driscoll.” He stopped and there was a small huff at the nickname. “Why’d you run away from me earlier? I was tryin’ to be friendly.”

“I-I.... Frankly, y-you scare me, sir.” Bill’s brow furrowed.

“Well? Spit it out. I know you got more to say.” Kieran took a half step back and forward again.

“Ya yelled at me to drink your beer, a-and you was the one what threatened to… to geld me. Only man I ain’t scared of in this camp is the reverend and that Mr. Hosea.”

Bill grunted roughly and saw Kieran flinch the tiniest bit. He hated he was always so gruff, sometimes would be fine, but not when he was genuinely trying to make amends. Bill huffed again and threw the sling of the repeater over his shoulder.

“C’mon then. I’ll make someone else come sit out here. I’m hungry.”

Bill started off toward the stew pot, and Kieran gave him a wide berth before following far behind him. He sloshed a helping into his bowl and grabbed a beer before going down to sit by the fire. He put his bottle down by the log and shoved his repeater at Sean and pointed to the woods. Sean scrambled up and went to take watch. Bill sat on the log and started to eat. 

“What’re ya hiding back here for, Kieran?”

“Oh! Oh, nothing, Arthur! J-just eating back here! Like I always do...”

“Oh, nonsense, come up here and eat with us!”

A hand clapped on Kieran’s shoulder and pushed him up to the campfire. He pointedly tried not to look at Bill as Arthur pushed him down onto a crate right next to the log. Arthur then ignored him the rest of their meal, just singing along to Javier and Uncle’s tunes instead. Kieran curled in on himself and ate in silence. He felt Bill boring holes into him the whole time.

Bill stood up to chuck his bowl in the wash basin at Pearson’s tent. He saw Kieran lean a fraction of an inch away from him as he passed. Kieran finished eating and put his bowl on the ground and slid it away from himself. He liked Javier’s singing, so he didn’t get up immediately. Arthur was a little drunk now and sang along in (very) broken spanish, slinging his arm around Kieran.

They laughed, and he caught Arthur when he nearly fell off the crate he sat on. He flinched when something came very quickly into the corner of his view. He opened his eyes and saw Bill holding out a bottle.

“Arthur didn’t get you one, so I did.”

Kieran nodded a little and took it. He could have gotten his own drink if he was thirsty, but he didn’t want to be yelled at again. He made a small show of opening it and taking the first sip. Bill shoved his hands in his pockets and stalked off. Sean came back a few minutes later, beer already in hand.

“Why’s Bill so fuckin’ upset? He acts like I took a shite in his pie, and I’ve done no such thing.”

Kieran shrugged, but he wasn’t sure if anyone even noticed. Arthur laughed loud and leaned into Kieran again.

“That Bill’s always got a stick up his ass! Or maybe he doesn’t, and that’s why he’s mad.” Everyone around the campfire laughed, except Kieran.

“What… what does that mean?” Sean chuckled and put his hand on Kieran’s shoulder.

“That old Williamson’s a right queer. Dunno how the man likes it, but either way, I hear he got discharged from the army for bein’ a homo. It’s kind of an inside joke ‘round here. None of us really care though. We’re all murderers. Who’re we to judge!”

Arthur hoorahed Sean’s speech and sloshed some of the beer out of his bottle in the process. He tipped over again, and Kieran righted him. Sean gave him a look of pity and walked over to Arthur.

“What do you say we get you to bed, ol’ pal?” Sean hefted Arthur up by the arm. “Think we’re done for the night, lads!”

Arthur groaned in complaint, but everyone else shouted their ‘good night’s. Kieran picked up his and Arthur’s bottles and noticed the bottle by the log and picked it up. He thought it was trash someone had left out, but it weighed heavy in his hand. It was full. He looked around at everyone else at the campfire. They all had drinks. It clicked in Kieran’s head and he got up. He went to throw the empty bottles away before heading to the edge of camp for the second time that night.

“Sean, I told you. I don’t care if- oh. I-it’s you.” Bill scratched his bearded cheek and looked down. “You was walking like Sean. Normally you’re all nervous in your steps.”

“I-I just wanted to bring you your drink. You left it at the campfire.” He held it out by the neck. “You brought me a drink, s-so I just thought…”

Bill looked at the bottle and traced his eyes up the arm that held it. If he looked a little too long at Kieran’s face, well that was his sin to bear. He took it and drank it slow for a second. He couldn’t think of anything to say. He thought Kieran would have walked away, now that he had done what he came to do.

“Thank ya.” Kieran nodded. He still didn’t leave, damn him. “You know, you said all those things I did to scare ya, but I was also the one that defended you when you saved Morgan.”

Kieran looked a little sad, like he had forgotten that truly and felt bad about not remembering. He looked down, started wringing his hands together again.

“You did…” Kieran let out this broken little chuckle. “Was you really gonna geld me?” Bill laughed.

“Prob’ly!” Kieran paled, and Bill wished he could take it back. “N-not really! Like then you was just an O’Driscoll, but now you’re…”

“Duffy.”

“Yeah! You’re Duffy!” 

Bill smiled. It probably looked weird and it hurt, he hadn’t done it in so long. It was worth the pain to see Kieran smile right back at him though. Kieran relaxed a little, but he still didn’t leave. He didn’t know what he was expecting really. He kicked his boot through the leaves and looked up at the stars while Bill drank. As he rocked back and forth, drawing with his boot toe in the dirt, he bumped shoulders with Bill. He didn’t realize he’d been that close. Bill looked at him, eyes flitting over his face.

“Can… can I have the last bit?”

Bill almost, almost, snapped at him to say it was his, or remind Kieran that he had given him his own damn drink not ten minutes ago, but he caught himself. He just nodded instead and held it out. Kieran took it painfully slow, brushing Bill’s hand on the way. He closed his eyes and tilted his chin up to drink. 

Bill was glued to the movement of his adam’s apple bobbing with each swallow. Christ, Williamson. Kieran dropped the bottle down and fluttered his eyes open. He glanced at the bottle before tossing it next to a nearby tree. He’d get it later.

Kieran swayed the tiniest bit and bumped shoulders with Bill again. He glanced where they touched then up to Bill’s face with half-lidded eyes. Bill hadn’t looked away from him since he took his damn beer.

A less relaxed Kieran would have shrieked when someone grasped the front of his shirt, fight or flight response setting in. But this Kieran, slightly tipsy and calm, only breathed in a quick puff of air before his mouth was sealed off by Bill’s.

They both heard the butt of a repeater hit the ground and fall against the leaves. Kieran felt flannel under his fingers even if he doesn’t remember when it happened. They separated for a second as Kieran grunted when his back hit the small knoll that surrounded the paths leading into camp. He muffled noises into his arm as Bill kissed and sucked along his neck.

“Was wonderin’ when you were gonna warm up to me, O’Driscoll.”

“Ain’t… ain’t an…” 

Kieran cut himself off with a whimper and covered his face. Bill grunted and pushed his hips down against Kieran’s. The smaller man nearly sobbed. He gripped Bill’s shoulders and whined, trying to rut back up against him and failing.

“You want this, Duffy?” Kieran nodded frantically and hugged his neck. 

“God, yes! Please, sir!”

Bill cursed under his breath and undid both their belt buckles. Kieran was a writhing, moaning mess before Bill had even done anything, and it just kept getting worse. Bill hissed when he pulled his cock out and it touched the cold air. Kieran moaned. He didn’t even know when the last time he’d been touched was. He canted his hips up, and Bill shushed him, pushing his hips down.

“We can’t do everything out here, so we’ll have to settle.”

Bill leaned down further and pressed their dicks together and held them in his rough hand. Kieran whimpered and hugged Bill’s neck so tight, his forehead bumped Kieran’s shoulder. He gave him more kisses there and along his neck.

Bill tried to pump them first, but it was awkward, so he just kept his hand still and thrust into it. Kieran moaned into his hair every time he moved. He tried to move his hips underneath Bill, but he was trapped. He had to just lay back and surrender to the onslaught of sensations. 

Kieran came first, the absolute weakling that he is. He shouted, near screamed, Bill’s name to the stars. Bill released him and pushed up Kieran’s shirt to paint his spend across his partner’s chest and belly. He groaned, sounding like a bear out here in the woods.

Kieran breathed at a rabbit’s pace while he recovered. Bill towered over him, sighing into the sky. He almost thought he had fucked everything up somehow when he saw a tear trail down Kieran’s cheek, but the other just wiped it off on his sleeve and relaxed again. Bill pulled a rag out of his back pocket and wiped Kieran off before carefully putting him back together.

“You…” He cleared his throat. “You alright?”

Kieran nodded, the slightest smile on his face. He sat up and blinked the euphoria that was trying to keep his eyes shut away. He redid his belt buckle and reached up to hug Bill’s neck again and give him another kiss. Bill leaned into it and held Kieran’s long hair.

“Christ Almighty!” Kieran jumped back and covered his mouth. “I’ll come back later. Put yer fuckin’ cock away, Bill! God!”

Sean stalked back towards camp, while Bill huffed in embarrassment and stuffed himself back into his trousers. Kieran grinned and laughed the tiniest bit. Bill helped him to stand. Kieran still had a dumb grin on his face as they watched Sean leave. Kieran leaned the slightest bit nearer and whispered.

“Do you think he noticed?”

Bill laughed and elbowed him.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope anyone with the name bill is also cursed with hearing the bill nye song when their lover repeats their name a bunch during sex


End file.
